Yu Yu Hakusho Bloopers
by Akiko the fox demon
Summary: A variety of bloopers I made up cuz I was freakin' bored. From the anime and movies. Probably gonna add behind-the-scenes stuff later on.


Author: Hello, readers! I'm back with a brand new fic: Bloopers from Yu Yu Hakusho!! The first chapter is "Poltergeist Report".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the movie, "Poltergeist Report".  
  
Blooper 1:  
  
Yusuke: *Picks up power sphere from ground* Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *Cough, cough, hack, cough,cough*  
  
Yakumo: Do you need a glass of water or something?  
  
Director: Cut! That's not in the script, Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, Urameshi. That's not in the script.  
  
Yusuke: Director's pet. *Drinks water*  
  
Blooper 2:  
  
Hiei: *on a treetop* The Netherworld......well, in any case, it has nothing to do with me. * leaps, then falls* Aaaaah! *thud*  
  
Director: Cut! Hiei, are you alright?  
  
Hiei: No. Those damn wires broke!  
  
Director: Get someone to fix those wires before we re-shoot the scene.  
  
Blooper 3:  
  
Hinageshi: *runs downstairs, away from a group of demons*  
  
*back demon trips, making the rest of the demons roll down the stairs*  
  
Demons: @__@  
  
Hinageshi: *to the camera* ^__^ Anyone up for "Demon Dominoes"?  
  
Yusuke: You know I'm in!  
  
Director: Cut!  
  
Blooper 4:  
  
Kuwabara: You bastard!! I, Kazuma Kuwahara (A/N they sort of changed his name in the movie, but who the hell cares?), shall p- *falls flat on his face*  
  
Director: Hiei, you tripped him too soon.  
  
Hiei: I didn't trip him yet.  
  
Kuwabara: *gets up, rubbing his face* I tripped on a rock.  
  
Hiei: Clumsy oaf.  
  
Kuwabara: You talkin' to me, half-pint?  
  
Director: Let's just redo the scene and we'll be done for the day.  
  
Blooper 5:  
  
Kuwabara: We may have no chance in hell to win, but we cannot let it end this way. *punches a nearby tree until there was a loud crack* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mommy, I broke my fingers!  
  
Director: *sweat drops* Uhhhhhh......cut?  
  
Blooper 6:  
  
Kurama: *by a spring with clothes off* The Spirit and the Human World cannot be-  
  
Fan girl 1: Look! It's that sexy fox boy, Kurama!  
  
Kurama: O.O Uh-oh. *hides behind a tree*  
  
Fan girl 2: He's not here. You were hallucinating.  
  
Fan girl 1: Am I? *points to clothes*  
  
Fan girl 2: Eeeeeek! They're his clothes! What do we do with them?  
  
Fan girl 1: Let's sell them on eBay.  
  
Fan girl 2: Good idea. *runs off with clothes*  
  
Kurama: *peeks from behind the tree* A little help here?  
  
Director: Someone get Kurama some clothes.  
  
Yusuke: *sneers* Kurama has fan girls.  
  
Kuwabara: *has an ice pack on his hand* *whines* Where are my fan girls?  
  
Author: *pops out of nowhere* You don't have any 'cause you're ugly!  
  
Kuwabara: *starts to cry like a little kid*  
  
Blooper 7:  
  
Yusuke: And you are?  
  
Hinageshi: I'm Hini-Hine-Hino- What's my character name?  
  
Director: It's "Hinageshi", Jennifer.  
  
Hinageshi: ^__^; Heehee. Sorry, I'm having a hard time remembering my character name. Hin-a-ge-shi. Alright, I got it.  
  
Blooper 8:  
  
Yusuke: Boy, am I hungry. Maybe I sh- *bird poop lands on his head* Eew! Bird shit. Damn birds!  
  
Botan: *overhead, laughing*  
  
Director: Someone get Yusuke to the clean-up trailer.  
  
Blooper 9:  
  
Youko and Koronue: *running with a stolen mirror* *Koronue's pendant snaps and he runs back to get it*  
  
Youko: Don't, Koronue!  
  
Koronue: I need it! *picks up pendant, then gets attacked by several baboons* YAAAAH!!! Get 'em off!! Get 'em off!!  
  
Youko: *sweat drops* What the.....?  
  
Director: Alright, who was the idiot who got baboons instead of bamboo?  
  
Hiei: Who else? The idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Bamboo? I thought you said baboons.  
  
All: *anime fall*  
  
Author: So, what did you readers think? Funny? Please send your comments to me in a review. For my next chapter there are gonna be bloopers from the anime!!!! There are also probably going to be some behind-the-scenes stuff in the other chapters. Thank you and bye-bye for now!  
  
Koronue: *runs in with the baboons attacking him* Get 'em off!! Get 'em off!! *runs out*  
  
Author: *sweat drops* 


End file.
